


Untitled Ficlet Fill #1

by entangledbanks (summerhurleys)



Series: Little Comforts Verse [23]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Non-Sexual Ageplay, THIS IS SO SHORT WHY AM I POSTING idek, Tumblr ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-22
Updated: 2014-11-22
Packaged: 2018-02-26 15:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2656337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/entangledbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>pretty much this was based off an hc i got on the blog like a few weeks ago, and i just now got the inspiration to write a small something for it. btw, if you haven't been hanging around the blog, it's basically verse canon that Gabe and Travie take care of Pete and Patrick together (or separately) in headspace.<br/>the HC:<br/>HC that Gabe is adamant about pete and trick taking their vitamins in headspace (especially pete cause he eats the worst when he's big and gabe's trying to counteract that) but patrick and pete are both very much opposed to the idea so travie steps in and helps compromise--they *do* have to take vitamins, but it can be the gummy kind. Trick likes the flinstones ones, pete likes the one's shaped like dinosaurs:)</p>
    </blockquote>





	Untitled Ficlet Fill #1

**Author's Note:**

> pretty much this was based off an hc i got on the blog like a few weeks ago, and i just now got the inspiration to write a small something for it. btw, if you haven't been hanging around the blog, it's basically verse canon that Gabe and Travie take care of Pete and Patrick together (or separately) in headspace.  
> the HC:  
> HC that Gabe is adamant about pete and trick taking their vitamins in headspace (especially pete cause he eats the worst when he's big and gabe's trying to counteract that) but patrick and pete are both very much opposed to the idea so travie steps in and helps compromise--they *do* have to take vitamins, but it can be the gummy kind. Trick likes the flinstones ones, pete likes the one's shaped like dinosaurs:)

"But Papi, I don’t wanna take vitamins!" Pete whines, squirming in Gabe’s lap and hiding his face in his shoulder.

"No vitamins!" Patrick agrees, though not as adamantly as his ‘big brother’.

Gabe _knew_ that they were going to react as such, and he was _so glad_ he’d talked about this with Travie before coming to the boys about it. They really did need to take vitamins, though. Even though Patrick wasn’t all that unhealthy, Pete kinda was when he was big. Gabe didn’t want his boys to get sick, and at least if they were taking vitamins that chance would be lowered.

"I have an idea, Pete, Trick. You wanna hear?" Travie asks calmly, pulling Patrick close and hugging him.

"m’kay." Pete says, a little uncertain as he moves his attention away from Gabe to Travie.

Patrick nods, and Travie kisses the side of his head before continuing. “I was thinking, even though I know you don’t want to take vitamins, we could make a compromise. How about, instead of taking pill vitamins, you could have gummy ones?”

It takes a few moments for the both of them to process exactly was Travie says, and Patrick’s nodding enthusiastically. “Can I have the sour Flintstones ones, Daddy?”

Travie nods with a chuckle, and Patrick cheers and turns in his lap to hug him. In Gabe’s lap, Pete still seems uncertain, gently nibbling on the tip of his thumb, looking away from everyone.

Gabe notices this and runs a hand through Pete’s hair in reassurance “You don’t have to decide what kind of vitamins you want yet, Pete. We’re not gonna go get them until tomorrow probably.”

"Can I get dinos if they have them, Papi?" Pete murmurs quietly, preening into Gabe’s touch.

"Sure you can, we’ll look for them if that’ll make taking them more bearable."

Maybe Pete can be okay with taking vitamins.

**Author's Note:**

> pls come by the verse blog (bammyjammies) and drop an hc our way, we have way too much fun over there.


End file.
